Ariane Glenys Maple
Ariane Glenys Maple is a dark elf woman and one of the main characters in Skeleton Knight In Another World. Appearance Ariane has golden eyes and long hair that reaches to her back.She is wearing a dark colored dress. Personality Background Chronology New World Arc Ariane and her comrade were fighting a band of slavers from Diento that had captured several elven children. The humans unmatched for the elves swordsmanship, resorted to using the children as hostages, threatening to kill them unless they submit. Seeing no alternative, Ariane and her comrade nearly gave in, but Arc arrived putting the battle in favor of the elves. Ariane was suspicious of Arc, however after seeing Ponta's friendliness towards the human knight, she decided to trust him. Upon seeing Arc's magic in negating the magic sealing collars on the elven children, Ariane hired him to help her rescue the remaining elves in Diento. Abilities and Powers Ariane is very good at Spirit Magic and swordmenship. Relationships Arc Raratoia Ariane first meet Arc when he helped her fight slave traders who where transporting elven children. Initially distrustful of the armored man due to Arc hiding his face with his helmet, her wariness died down when she saw Ponta, a spirit beast, traveling with Arc, as well as witnessing Arc freeing the children of their slave collars and healing them. Not too soon after she asked if Arc would work with her to help free her enslaved brethren, an offer he agreed to. When questioned by her comrade who was aiding her in freeing locally enslaved elves if they could trust Arc, someone seemingly human, Ariane answered yes. The two have a friendly relationship, as Ariane isn't above making cutting remarks at Arc's expense, remarks which Arc often can't really object to as he is aware of his faults. As Arc and Ariane began travelling together, she became impressed with Arc's great strength and has a high opinion of his abilities, saying things like only dragons could restrain Arc. While she does acknowledge Arc's strength, she has also come to see him as a troublemaker of sorts due to Arc's frequent sillines or carelesness, as well as incidents he directly or indirectly causes, such as summoning an 《Ifit》 to fight a Hydra, with the ensuing battle wrecking the local town, or when Arc accidently stepped on the back of a sleeping Dragon Lord and proceeded to battle it. Thanks to such events, Ariane has become exasperated with Arc's antics and keeps a close eye on him, believing Arc will cause trouble or get lost if left to his own devices. Nevertheless, Ariane does still care for Arc's well-being. She stayed by Arc's side for several days when he became comatose from the feedback of experiencing all his pent up negative emotions returning to him when his curse was temporarily lifted after washing himself in the waters of a curse purging hot spring, and became worried when she saw Arc getting home sick. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Great Canada Forest